


Destined Chapter 7

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-29
Updated: 2005-10-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: same as before





	Destined Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** same as before

  
Author's notes: same as before  


* * *

Destined Chapter 7

## Destined Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**NEXT DAY**

"Hey River" Kaylee joins River as she sits on the catwalk watching Jayne lift weights "why do you do this?" 

"Do what?" 

"Every time someone is liftin weights you watch." 

"Numbers" River shrugs "weights numbers." 

"River likes numbers... always has. When she was little she used to count how many times the workers would do things." Simon informs Kaylee as he crouches beside River checking her forehead. 

"Stop it" River slaps his hand "not sick." 

"Don't hit" Simon says annoyed "Considering you spent time out in the rain wouldn't be surprised if you ended up sick." 

"Didn't go out in the rain." River lies. "Ask Jayne." She slaps Simon's hand again. "Stop it Simon" 

"Well that's a sign she ain't sick." Kaylee laughs 

River sticks her tongue out 

"Very mature River." Simon says amused 

River throws her arms around Simon's neck "Love you Simon." 

Simon hugs his sister, "Love you too River." 

River scrambles to her feet and skips off down the catwalk. 

"She is good." Kaylee giggles seeing Simon's expression when he realizes once again his little sister outwitted him. 

"How is it I'm outwitted by her every time?" 

"She's your mei-mei and she adores you." Kaylee grins only to get Simon to squirm. 

River skips into the bridge where she finds Wash alone. "Hi Wash" she sits in the vacant chair. 

"Hey River, havin fun?" Wash asks 

"Avoiding Simon." River scowls 

"More shots?" 

"No keeps checkin my head." 

"Why?" 

"Doesn't want me hot" 

Wash frowns "Oh you mean a fever" 

River reaches into her dress pocket, "Made you somethin" She removes a piece of paper and hands it to Wash. 

Wash unfolds it to find a sketch of a T-rex. "Shiny. Add it to the others." 

River grins then looks out at the sky. 

"Wash" Mal begins "oh hey little witch what you doin?" 

"Watching." River answers. "Is Simon gone?" 

"Think so. You hidin again?" Mal asks 

"I was countin... distracted me." River answers "Keeps checking to see if I don't have a hot head." 

"Hot head?" 

"Means fever." Wash informs the Captain. "What were you counting River?" He asks curiously 

"The weights." River replies 

"And why are you in my chair?" Mal asks 

"Vacant." River shrugs 

"Well I'm back so go bug someone other than Wash and me." 

"Hey ain't buggin' me Cap." Wash protests. "Me and River have lots of shiny conversations" 

"bout what?" 

"Dinosaurs." Wash answers 

Mal groans, "Why am I not surprised?" 

**LATER**

Zo walks into the mess hall to find River laying on the table her skirt in disarray her eyes closed and humming. "River what are you doing?" 

"Listening to the calm." River replies 

"Hope you ain't gettin into heads." Zo says gently 

River lifts her head and smiles "Not heads... ship." She returns her head to the table. 

"Ahh." Zo frowns 

"Shh won't tell." River says 

"Zo..." Mal stops when he sees River lying on the table "uh what..." 

"She's listening to Serenity." Zo informs him. 

"Anything interestin?" Mal asks 

"Doesn't like to be punished. Got lots of stories." 

"Uh about what?" Mal asks warily 

"Shh won't tell. Promise." She scratches her ankle with her foot. 

Jayne walks into the mess hall immediately seeing River on the table her skirt up to her knees. He notices Mal and Zo talking as River lies there. He takes a deep breath "Crazy girl what are you doin on the table?" 

River hums ignoring him. 

"She's listenin to Serenity." Mal informs Jayne. 

"Why on the table?" 

"Didn't say." Mal answers then looks at River, "Ain't you got anything to do?" 

"Could do many things." River says vaguely. 

"Then why don't you?" Zo asks 

"Don't know what I want to do." 

"Go draw or read" Mal suggests 

"I did." 

"Play hide and seek with Kaylee." Mal offers 

She scrunches up her nose in amused disgust, "With Simon being mushy." 

"OK I did not need that." Mal grimaces 

"So you just gonna listen to Serenity?" Zo asks 

"No going into heads. Serenity doesn't care." River sits up looking at Jayne. "Jayne" 

"No" Jayne says automatically. 

"Jayne, you can't say no til I ask." River pouts 

"No. You gonna make me do somethin I ain't wanna do." 

"Jayne just keep her occupied and out of trouble." Mal pleads 

"I ain't her baby sitter." Jayne protests swallowing a wave of intense lust at the sight of her legs imagining them wrapped around him. 

"Please Jayne" River asks hopefully as she rubs her leg with her foot. 

"Fine." Jayne growls in feigned annoyance. 

"Yeah" River hops off the table skipping out of the room. 

"That's mighty nice of you Jayne." Mal states amused 

Jayne grunts, "Keep her busy she stays out of trouble. sides... I'm out of things to do. Already cleaned Vera and the others." He grabs an orange and walks out of the mess hall tossing the fruit in the air. 

"He must be really out of things to do... he didn't protest much." Mal muses 

"So I saw sir." 

"Huh." Mal shakes his head. 

River hides in an alcove hidden behind a large container. She giggles softly hearing Jayne's amusement flicker in his mind. She closes her eyes quietly humming. She lazily opens her eyes when she feels a large warm hand stroke her ankle. 

"So is this your hidin spot?" 

"One." River answers. "Calm told me." She trails her fingers over the metal. "Peace doesn't like when you call her names." 

Jayne leans against the opposite wall, "How long til someone looks for us?" 

"A while." River tilts her head, "You were angry." 

"No I ain't." Jayne denies as he sets the orange aside. 

River pokes him in the ribs with her toe, "Lying Jayne." 

Jayne looks at her foot then absently trails his fingers over her ankle. 

River tilts her head, "Glances... never looks." 

"Shouldn't do either." Jayne grumbles. "Ain't his to look at." He winces at his admittance 

River leans in her lips brushing over his cheek, "Jayne's only." She licks his cheek smiling as he shudders. She leans back sitting on his thighs she rests her hands on his shoulders. She hums quietly. 

Jayne runs his hands down her legs enjoying the feeling of her skin. He swallows and closes his eyes and groans remembering the feeling of being with River and replays every little detail. Feeling sharp digs in his shoulders Jayne's eyes fly open and he sees River biting her lip her eyes glazed over. He feels his arousal heighten in realization, 'She's seein what I'm thinkin.' 

"Jayne" she gasps giving into the pleasure she collapses against him her body trembling. "Jayne" 

Jayne strokes her hair, "Got into my head again." He murmurs 

"Touching you... happens. Don't mean too." She lifts her head, "Don't be mad." 

Jayne brushes her hair back, "I ain't." When he feels River's hands slide down his stomach to his waistband he grabs her hands. At her quizzical expression he kisses her, "Ain't proper place." 

"No one around." River licks at his lower lip. 

Jayne swallows a groan resting his forehead against hers, "Just want to be a gentleman from time to time. Sides" he nuzzles her cheek, "you gotta be sore after yesterday." 

River brushes her lips over his cheek, "Feels good." 

Jayne chuckles at her admittance, "Still not a good idea... plus not much room. One of us could come outta here bruised." 

River sighs "OK" she shifts leaning back against his chest as she picks up the abandoned orange and begins peeling it. 

"How much time before someone comes lookin for one of us?" Jayne asks nuzzling her shoulder. 

"A while. Simon is with Kaylee. Captain Daddy is arguing with Inara." She hums 

Jayne watches as she meticulously peels the orange. He pushes the strap of her dress pressing his lips to her warm skin. 'I'm good with this.' He thinks amused. 

"Jayne" River offers him a section of the orange 

The two sit there eating the orange occasionally talking or kissing. 

River closes her eyes "Time to leave. Captain lookin for you soon." She kisses Jayne lightly then moves off his lap. 

"Stay out of trouble darlin" Jayne grins before climbing out of the alcove. 'Did I just turn down sex? Huh... weird.' 

"Jayne" Mal calls "finish your game?" 

"Hey kept her occupied." Jayne grunts 

"Good. Got something to do." 

**EVENING**

"GO WAY" River screams throwing things at Simon 

"River" Simon ducks a book thrown at his head, "calm down." 

"Don't want too." River picks up a boot lobbing it at her brother who ducks only for the boot to be caught by Mal. 

"What is going on?" Mal demands 

"I have no idea." Simon answers ducking as she throws a pillow at him. "She just started throwing things." 

"So dope her." 

"I'll bite him." 

"Oh she would too." Simon dodges a book. 

"Going to my room." River huffs by passing her brother she heads to her room. 

"OK that was weird even for your mei-mei." Mal states 

River stomps out of the room stopping when she sees Jayne leaning against the railing looking outwardly indifferent but his mind swirls with worry and concern. She flashes him a small smile before continuing on to her room. 

"So where is River?" Kaylee asks as Simon, Mal and Jayne enter the mess hall. 

"Threatened to bite me." Simon shrugs "Trust me once she sinks her teeth into you..." he grimaces 

"Won't let go huh." Jayne snickers "My little brother did the same." 

"She stopped biting me when she was six but now she's threatening to do it again. After having to get weaves twice because of her biting I stay away when she threatens that." 

Jayne nods "My sister ripped out a chunk of the middle brother's arm." 

"Why am I not surprised your siblings bite each other?" Wash asks 

"Only when we fight." Jayne shrugs digging into his food. 

**LATE NIGHT**

"How is she?" Mal asks from the entryway of River's room where the girl is asleep. 

"Fine. Took a while to get her in here." Simon covers River with a blanket. "She should sleep the night without wandering around." 

"Good." Mal nods 

With one final look at his sleeping sister, Simon walks out of the room. 

Jayne lies in his bunk frustration and arousal coursing through his body, 'Can't have her for a while. Doc will keep her doped for a while.' He groans rolling off his bed to the floor he starts doing push ups. 'She'll be fine.' 

**MIDNIGHT**

River gets off the table and searches for the loose wall plating. 'Need Jayne.' 

Hearing a tap Jayne tosses his magazine aside and reaches up opening the cover to find River there. "Baby girl you're supposed to be asleep." He helps her out. 

River wraps her arms and legs around him, "Foggy. Don't like." 

"You found your way here." 

"Got lost. Needed Jayne." 

"Girl if Doc finds you gone..." 

"Don't care want Jayne." She nuzzles his neck. 

"Alright." He sighs relieved he already locked his door. He lies on the bed River snuggled against his chest. He swallows a groan as he feels her lick his jaw. "River" 

"Jayne" she mumbles nipping at his shoulder her hands roaming his chest. 

Jayne groans 'Touching me. So close to me.' He watches as River presses her lips to his chest. 

River sits up her hands running down his chest and stomach marveling of the feeling of his muscles tensing... the blood flowing. She leans down pressing her lips to his chest. "Heart center... controls all." She rests her head against his chest. "Thump, thump, thump" she giggles "like that sound." She looks at Jayne as she leans over him, "Want me Jayne?" She asks. 

Jayne swallows heavily at her expression, "You know I do." He sits up pulling her tight against his chest their mouths meeting in a heated kiss. He slides the hem of her nightgown up his hands to her hips. He breaks the kiss brushing her hair back, "Doin this now ain't right." 

"Why? Want you" 

"Darlin the drugs..." 

"Do you want me Jayne?" 

Jayne buries his face in her neck, "Know I do girl." He groans 

"Scared" River murmurs "don't want to hurt." 

"Want you alert." 

"Am" 

"You ain't." 

River looks at him taking his face between her hands, "Won't hurt me." 

"You ain't gonna member girl. Want you to member." 

"Would." River runs her hands over his chest. "Not as fuzzy with you." 

"What about Doc? Mind fuzzy about knowin when he checks on you?" 

"Lie." River shrugs her hands going to the hem of her nightgown. 

Jayne groans as her naked body comes into view. He tosses the nightgown aside and runs his hands down her side before shifting her under him. 

**LATER**

Jayne watches as River pulls her nightgown on, "Sure you can make it back to your room?" 

River nods, "You work soon." 

Jayne groans, "Have too?" 

River giggles "No choice." She kisses him "Get up now." 

Jayne growls in annoyance as he gets out of bed grabbing his pants off the chair. "See you in the mornin baby?" 

River shrugs "Simon thinkin needles." 

Jayne growls 

"No being mean to Simon." She pokes him. 

"He keeps you drugged for days." Jayne sighs "Never did like seein you like that. Even when you was buggin me." He pulls his shirt on. "Keeps you drugged for days. I know he needs too sometimes... but don't like it." 

River kisses his cheek, "Captain coming." 

"Alright." 

Once in the crawlspace River waves "Night Jayne." 

"Night baby. Sleep well." He closes the cover just as he hears a knock. 

"Jayne get up." Mal calls 

Jayne grabs his boots and socks climbing up the stairs he unlocks the door pushing it open. "Mal" he says calmly 

"Have fun." Mal says walking away. 

Jayne heads to the bridge settling in one of the chairs he rolls his shoulders. 'See River girl soon.' He pulls his socks and boots on. He closes his eyes. 

River crawls back into bed and closes her eyes falling back to sleep quickly. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Destined Chapter 7**   
Series Name:   **Destined**   
Author:   **Inquisitive1**   [website]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG-13**  |  **gen het**  |  **13k**  |  **10/29/05**   
Characters:  Jayne, River   
Summary:  same as before   
Notes:  same as before   
  



End file.
